


As Far As Blind Dates Go, You're Really Hot

by CaptainDynamic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDynamic/pseuds/CaptainDynamic
Summary: North's roommate, Donut, convinces him to go on a blind date. This York guy seems to be hiding something.





	As Far As Blind Dates Go, You're Really Hot

For some reason, North had agreed. He couldn't believe how fucking stupid he'd been, and when he got out of his friend's car and felt the uneasiness in his stomach, he wondered if sickness could get him out of it. 

 

            Before he could speak, Donut interrupted, "don't you fucking dare." North knew it was hopeless. 

 

            You see, Donut wasn't a controlling friend, no. North said that he had wanted to meet people. He was tired of being alone all the time, particularly of third wheeling with Donut and his boyfriend. It had taken a while (precisely five months) for Donut to find out that North was into guys. His first response was, "This changes everything! So many possibilities!"

 

            Donut led them into the restaurant. North didn't understand why they had to be there twenty minutes early, as he was normally the kind of person who kept himself busy and was very slightly late to absolutely everything - classes, meetings, work. Donut just led them to the booth, and sat opposite from him. North didn't like this, what if this random dude smelled weird, he'd never been on an actual, honest-to-god 'date' before, and he didn't know the proper way to introduce himself or any of that shit.        

 

Donut had convinced him to wear a purple button-down after going through his closet. North agreed to get Donut to shut up so he could get to the next level on his computer game without Donut asking if things still fit or something else. 

 

            When the server came by to ask for their drink orders, North looked at Donut before saying "water." Even though North thought a beer might clam his nerves a bit more, Donut had suggested water. 

 

            After about 25 minutes, they arrived. North saw Wash first. He'd met Wash on multiple occasions and thought he was very kind. And then North saw him. York, he'd been told the guy's name was. North's observational skills analyzed the guy in front of him quickly. Clean-looking, hair dark and short, yet longer than his own, and deep, brown eyes… North quickly blinked back into life, trying not to seem creepy.

 

"Hi, I'm York," he held his hand out for North, who shook it.

 

He forgot he was supposed to give his name back, then said, "Uh, North, I am North."

 

            "Nice to meet you, North," he said, very smoothly.

 

            "You, too," he said quietly, still impressed with this guy's beauty. 

 

            The waiter returned, and asked the new ones for their drink orders. Wash got tea, and York looked at her, then said, "I'm gonna go with a Guinness, please." The waiter asked to check his ID, and then asked the previous two if they were still good with water.

 

            North said, "I'll, uh, have a Guinness, too, actually." He gave his ID to the waiter. North looked at York after the waiter left and the two shared a small smile. 

 

            "So, what do you do, North?" 

 

            North assumed he meant for employment, and said, "I tend bar downtown." He still wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten into it, but it paid the bills, and there wasn't enough time to be awkward, so he just stated a price and gave people their drinks. To divert attention away from himself, North asked, "what about you?"

 

            York's smile nearly faltered. He glanced to Wash, who was occupied with conversation with Donut, then back to North. He went with lying, "I mean, I want to act, but… I, uh, I'm a waiter out in Vernon." North nodded.

 

            Donut and Wash woke the fuck up, and Donut said, "North, you play Overwatch, right?" 

 

            "Yes…" North eyed Donut suspiciously as their beers came. 

 

            "Whoa, really?" York asked, looking over at the shorter boy. "That's awesome, me too. Who’s your main? I’m a junkrat guy myself, sometimes I’ll go Lucio, though. Ooh, and I’ve got a crap ton of hours with Reaper, too."

 

            North smiled just a little bit. "I like D.va and Mercy." He ran his hand through his hair and took a sip from his drink. Donut could tell he was arriving at the point where he found talking to people difficult, and was about to say something else, when York stood.

            "I'm going to wash my hands," he mumbled to the table, leaving.

 

            North breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone and slid down in his seat a little bit. 

 

            "Dude, chill," Donut told him.

 

            "Yeah, you're doing fine, North," Wash added with a reassuring smile. 

 

            North said nothing. He just didn't think he was supposed to be near other humans. The only reason his friendship with Donut worked out so well was that Donut understood that North needed space and he gave it to him. Especially after the accident… god, he missed South.

 

            When York returned, Donut got in on conversation, and North was able to sit back quietly as the three of them talked. Their food came, and the waiter talked to them for a bit. He kept looking at North curiously, who was completely oblivious. 

 

            The bills came, and Donut paid for himself and Wash, and North had been quick to say they were paying separately, because he didn't want to argue over paying a bill. He didn't think York should pay for him because that's dumb, and North hadn't even spoken to him enough. North used debit card, and his receipt had a phone number on it. He did not notice this at all. 

 

            The four got up for leaving and were talking about going someone next, and York suggested Rose's, just in case they wanted to keep chilling and drinking or do some dancing.

 

            They got there, and North ordered a Jack&Coke, because he's classy and needs more alcohol in him to function. Donut and Wash went to the dance floor place, and essentially disappeared. York came and sat next to North at the bar. He, too, ordered a drink. 

 

            "Hey, sorry we haven't spoken as much tonight… I feel like I've been rude," York told North.

 

            North ran his hand through his hair. "N-it's okay, I'm just… I'm quiet." He gave a half-smile to show that he wasn't upset about their lack of communication.

 

            "Okay, well I'm still going to make it up to you later, I'm going to take you to lunch next week." York told him.

 

            "But-"

 

            "Nope. No buts. This is happening." He grinned. 

 

            North smiled a bit at his determined attitude. He could appreciate tenacity. 

 

            "Can I see your phone?" York asked him. North handed it over, curious. York entered his number and saved it under York Awesome Guy. North looked down when the phone was handed back to him and laughed. York smiled back.

 

            They spoke about small things like how North was taking classes during the week to get a degree in History. York asked most of the questions, not answering many himself. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. North ordered another drink as his glass was empty. The seat next to him was reoccupied, and North turned, thinking it was York. It was not York.

 

            Their waiter from earlier was there, and he looked pretty drunk. North was able to tell when people were drunk because he had to learn that for work, so he could cut people off. This guy had about four different red flags all at once. He was swaying and his eyes were blinking very slowly. North was shocked and confused, and didn't manage to do words. 

 

            "Hey, York's friend," he said with a grin, his words slurring slightly. North was confused. "Hey, want to get out of here?" he asked, a hand on North's knee shaking the boy to reality. 

 

            "What? No, I don’t." He pulled his knee free. The guy turned away, so North thought dude was done with speaking to him. He forgot his phone had been on the bar, and the guy was calling himself with North's phone to have his number. He saved his name in there, Chuck. North didn't notice, he was looking for where the bathroom was to see where York had gone.

 

            Chuck set the phone down and pulled North closer by North's collar, and North's hands raised to shove him away. "Shh, let it happen," he told North in what he thought was a whisper. 

 

            North managed to shove him off just before York had returned, and by returned I mean he pulled the dude's collar and punched him across the jaw. North had been trained to avoid violent tendencies, because he'd almost gotten into too many fights over his time since turning 21. Donut had taught him to hold it in.

 

North looked at York, shocked. York took North's phone and put it in his pocket, then took North's hand and led him outside. North was surprised, because York hadn't seemed like a particularly violent person.

 

            They got outside and York took a deep breath. "I-"

 

            "Thank you," North told him. 

 

            "Yeah, of course," he told the other, glad he didn't need to explain himself or anything. 

 

            A bouncer dude was taking Chuck out of the place, and they could hear him saying, "but York Callaghan's friend was there-York wouldn't be gay, but his friend-"

 

            North turned to York, very, very confused.

 

            York was surprised. He hadn't planned on divulging this secret tonight, since North hadn't seemed to know who he was. He liked getting to know someone without them knowing him already. 

 

            North looked confused, and York took a deep breath. "North, do you-do you like me-do you think we could… be friends, at least, maybe?"

 

            "Absolutely. But-"

 

            "I may have lied to you just a little bit." He nodded to himself, then said, "okay, so I'm… in this television series, and I'm kind of a little bit… I'm famous."

 

            North nodded slowly, letting it process. 

 

            "I didn't tell you, because I-I don't know, I… wanted you to know me for me, not for anything else, you know?"

 

            "Makes sense," he mumbled in response, still trying to figure out if York was lying or not.

 

            "I'm sorry, I really hate liars, and I understand if you’re mad." he sounded truly distraught at the fact that he'd lied to North. "I just, I was worried, and-"

 

            North cut off York's mumbling when he leaned up and kissed him softly. It was a brief kiss, but it shut York up and it felt right.

 

North pulled away. He smiled to York, who just smiled back. “So when are we going to lunch, then?”


End file.
